Bagnato
by Losavech
Summary: When Lovino and Feliciano Vargas get caught in the rain after school one day, they have to stop and keep each other warm... by all means necessary. AU


_Rain, rain, go away  
Come again another day…_

* * *

The last bell of the day rang throughout the hallways, causing students to jump up and run as fast as they can to their lockers. Lockers slammed, hands shoved—all to get to freedom and the weekend.

However, once the lot of students burst open the front doors of the school, they were all met with heavy sheets of rain.

Two brothers—Lovino and Feliciano Vargas—both sighed in unison before giving each other a look-anyone around them would swear they telepathically communicated.

They made a run for it.

Yet the thunderstorm hit hard and left each street with puddles and puddles of rain water, pouring down mercilessly. Everyone who wasn't in a car was soaked to the bone, including the two brothers that sprinted down the street.

But they simply couldn't run anymore. Breathing was difficult because of the water practically dripping into their mouths whenever they panted for oxygen, and their clothes were carrying meaningless extra pounds of water that added to the difficulty of running.

Even if it was for a while, they needed to find shelter—any means of shelter

Looking around frantically, it was Lovino who pointed out the bridge nearby. Underneath it was a small bit of concrete on either side of a growing creek. They dashed toward it and slid down beside it to get underneath it.

After a moment of catching their breath, Feliciano finally said, "We... we can't keep these clothes on or else we'll catch cold."

The blush on his brother's face was blatant but they had no choice. And they of course left their gym clothes at school, so it wasn't like they had dry clothes to change into.

"Only if we keep our underwear on," Lovino replied sternly.

Feliciano agreed and they stripped, splaying their clothes on the dry concrete next to where they next sat down and shook the water from their book bags.

For a while, they sat there, close together to keep each other warm, watching the level of the creek rise steadily with the heavy pelting of the rain that sounded muffled due to the cover of the bridge above them.

Neither talked; sitting there nearly naked together, shivering, waiting for a break in the rain shower—it was all too awkward for the brothers to do anything about.

Then they caught a quick glance of each other, inching their eyes along the dripping wet skin of their legs, the drenched briefs, then their abs and chest, and finally their eyes.

That gaze stayed locked and the both of them dare not leave it for even one second.

Amber and hazel eyes glowed among the washed out setting.

Lovino swallowed hard.

Feliciano bit his lip.

Before either of them knew it, they had both crashed together in a long, sloppy kiss, hormones driving them in a flurry of passion.

Teeth clattered, lips bruised, skin slapped.

For a moment they rolled back and forth on the ground, battling for dominance. Neither would back down but after a couple of minutes of this, Feliciano managed to pin his older brother on his back and straddle his lap.

He stared down into those darkened hazel eyes—finding that his own lust, love, and even adoration reflected within them. In a matter of seconds, their lips were melded together again in another round of deep kisses.

Hands slid over skin to build up the passionate heat. Lovi's traveled across the other's back and shoulder blades, the previous issue of them being soaked now making it easier for him to have his hands glide along the smooth skin. All the while, Feli's slipped and slid over his brother's chest and shoulders with the delicious heat of his skin lingering on his fingertips.

These touches seemed all too familiar between them. Lovino could probably name each and every sensitive spot on Feliciano's body specifically. And it was the same for Feliciano. After all, they had had plenty of time to memorize each other's bodies from head to toe.

Oh this wasn't their first time together. Not by a long shot. Their first time was an experiment, since as teenagers they were, well, curious. It built up from there, started out as just a means to get their hormones in check but then they eventually grew feelings for each other.

And boy, were they remembering those feelings now.

Lovino slowed down their sloppy kisses into peppery pecks, not wanting to go too fast or else they might end up putting their bodies in shock from the quick temperature change from soaking wet coldness to seeping, sweaty hotness. At least, that's what his science teacher taught the class about body temperature.

Feliciano didn't mind. While he steadily kept rubbing his damp skin against his brother's, he gratefully accepted each of those lighter kisses, returning them with sweet ones of his own.

Funny how hormones change moods so quickly.

They took another moment to watch each other again once their kissing session had finally calmed down, as did the rest of their body movements, including their hands. Both were lightly panting for breath while still clinging to the other, regaining themselves after that sudden desire to just… touch each other.

Though it seemed that Lovino had already managed to regain breath because he used this opportunity to roll across the ground until he was on top of his younger brother, which Feliciano didn't mind at all. He rather enjoyed the view of the dark sweaty bangs brush past Lovino's thick eyelashes, which accented the lustful green orbs that gazed upon him.

No, he didn't mind that one tiny bit.

It was now that Lovino was regretting making himself and Feliciano keep their underwear on, not wanting anything between them as they made love under the bridge. A bit irritated with himself, the older of the two shoved the damp fabric of his briefs down to his mid-thighs, freeing his hard erection into the wet, humid air. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he took in the feeling, a hand stroking his hot flesh. However, yet that moment was short lived as Feliciano needed attention too.

His younger brother rolled his hips up, a tiny whine emitting from him to show how much he wanted some of that touch as well.

The older of the two licked his already wet pink lips and resumed stripping himself of the last piece of clothing on his body, leaving it aside for the time being. He then began on his brother's, but of course he was going to be a tease so the briefs slipped off slowly inch by inch until they hit his knees and the need was too much to bear for Feliciano.

However, the fresh air that met Feli's own dripping erection was already a sweet release, turning his impatient whines into satisfied moans; though it only made him more eager for Lovino's expert touches.

He did his best to try and shimmy the rest of his briefs off but Lovino kept them at his knees, binding his legs together. His efforts were rewarded with a teasing smirk from his brother.

"I want you tight," the older boy said, pushing both of Feliciano's knees back to reveal his bare ass.

This made a blush spread all across Feli's face to his ears and to his neck, causing him to sputter in response. If Lovino wanted him flustered, he definitely did the trick.

Slicking his fingers with the lube from which he carried around in his backpack, Lovino made sure to keep his eyes on Feli's expressions, finding himself absolutely turned on by that adorable blush that seemed to have now taken up permanent residence on the boy's cheeks.

It was all he could do to not skip the preparation and slam right into him at the moment.

The lube on his fingers allowed him easy access into shoving two into his brother's ass, though it wouldn't have been difficult anyway since he literally knew Feliciano's body inside and out. He had made sure of that time and time again.

And why was the lube in his backpack? It was there for the obvious reason that he and the younger crept to the locker room together during lunches from time to time, claiming they had to "study in the library". They tried once, but Lovi could barely pay attention to the book in front of him with Feli beside of him that day.

That day was spent studying the human body in the back of the library where no one could disturb their "studious habits".

Though right now there was no need to study. Lovino was acing this. He worked his fingers inside his brother's tight walls, scissoring and prodding, hitting all the sensitive spots that he knew of by heart. His reward was a writhing, moaning mess of a brother below him and again he had to do all he could to keep from taking him right then and there.

Finally his patience paid off. Once he felt like Feliciano was stretched enough, he carefully pulled his fingers out of him and lined himself up, keeping his brother's bound knees against his chest. Carefully he nudged his way into him, going in slowly in spite of his desperate need to just slam into him. He cared for and loved his little brother too much to treat him carelessly.

Each inch where Lovino buried his throbbing erection deeper inside Feliciano was rewarded with deep erotic moans that were even louder than the sound of the pounding rain just a few yards away from them. In a few moments, he would have the sound of them pounding against each other be loud and clear.

Feliciano tipped his head back and let another erogenous moan ring through the air as soon as his older brother had completely filled him, toes curling and back arching to where his skin didn't touch one inch of the cold ground. Their bodies being pressed together felt incredible even without them moving at all, heat rapturing throughout his body to the tips of his fingers.

But wherever Lovino's touch lingered on his skin was where that heat ignited and left a delicious burning feeling like they were lit on fire in spite of being entrapped by rain.

They had definitely succeeded in staying warm.

Tired of pressing Feliciano's knees back, Lovino let his brother's legs rest on one of his shoulders as he pressed down, pretty much folding Feli in half as he continued thrusting relentlessly into him.

Louder, more wanton moans spilled out of Feliciano's mouth, combined with breathless cries of "more" and "faster" and "harder". Luckily the near-deafening sheets of rain pelting the bridge above them would cover their sounds but anyone on either side of the bridge would most definitely hear the young Italian through the rain. All they could hear now were either the long moans and gasps or the loud slaps of wet, hot skin smacking together.

And neither of the two minded one bit.

Lovino watched his younger brother the entire time, and he would never admit it, but his heart skipped a beat every time Feliciano met his gaze. No matter what expression he had, be it his teeth clenching together because of pain or when his tongue slipped from past those two lips, Lovi kept his eyes on him and only him.

Having those eyes locked on him gave Feliciano constant pleasant shivers—he always thought that Lovino's eyes were the most beautiful in the world and having them gaze so adoringly so at him gave him such a pleasure that only added to the amazing pleasures he was currently feeling.

"L-Lovino," he cooed, his cheeks naturally blushing but darkening under his deep gaze. "T… ti amo, Lovino."

Out of all of those gazes Lovino managed to catch, none of them compared to the feeling that he received hearing Feliciano say "I love you" in _that_ way—the love of two soulmates rather than two brothers.

Carefully he leaned down, making sure to not hurt Feli in this position, and whispered, "Anch'io ti amo."

The two brothers watched each other again, Feliciano reaching up to curl his fingers into Lovino's curls and Lovino leaned further down so their lips would softly brush and then meld together perfectly. They kissed like that for a little while, to hush their moans and share the breath of life.

A brush of Feliciano's prostate broke the kiss, however, tearing Feliciano's lips away from Lovino's and parting in the sweetest moan Lovino had ever heard.

And he wasn't even aiming.

"Oh… oh, Lovino…" Feli whined as Lovino did take care to aim this time. "I-I'm going to…"

With a bit of triumph in his tone, Lovino leaned down closer to his brother and murmured, "Go on. Come."

Complying, Feliciano let himself go, tossing his head back as he arched up against Lovino, thick ribbons of his cum splattering his damp skin as he came, tightening his inner walls around Lovino in the process. A moan that sounded like the older Italian's name was heard, followed by various "Oh God"s and "Yes"s.

And after watching his brother thrash and squirm beneath him, doing so with the hot cum across his chest, and hearing his name in that hoarse, breathy voice, Lovino had to bite his bottom lip and restrain himself.

In a matter of seconds, that restraint failed.

Lovino spilled his essence into the lithe body beneath him, his head reclining back just as Feli's had, pretty much shouting to the world just who can make him feel this way.

For a moment they laid there together, panting, eyes unfocused, the rain muffled by the pounding in their ears… just enjoying each other's warmth from the afterglow of sex.

It was Feliciano that recovered first, turning his head to nuzzle at the side of his brother's. "The rain's letting up," he whispered, a hand weakly reaching up to stroke through Lovino's wet, dark red locks.

Lovino had to wait another few minutes to regain himself before he could even reply. "We'll go home soon… but what should we tell grandpa when we're there?" he asked.

"He knows about the rain... so we should say that... that..." Feliciano thought for a moment before smiling. "...that we got soaking wet."


End file.
